Find the minimum value of
\[(12 - x)(10 - x)(12 + x)(10 + x).\]
Explanation: Expanding and completing the square, we get
\begin{align*}
(12 - x)(10 - x)(12 + x)(10 + x) &= (10 + x)(10 - x)(12 + x)(12 - x) \\
&= (100 - x^2)(144 - x^2) \\
&= x^4 - 244x^2 + 14400 \\
&= (x^2 - 122)^2 - 484.
\end{align*}The minimum value of $\boxed{-484}$ occurs at $x = \pm \sqrt{122}.$